1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a battery arrangement for a motor vehicle comprising a plurality of battery cells for storing electrical energy. The battery cells each have two flexible connection lugs to make electrical contact with the battery cells. The battery cells are arranged on the surface of rigid plate-like frame elements. At least one connecting element is arranged on one side of the frame elements and is connected to the frame elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Battery arrangements of the type described above are used to receive and store electrical energy or to provide electrical energy as required.
Battery modules typically are formed from a plurality of individual battery cells and plural battery modules usually are connected mechanically and electrically to one another to provide a battery with a high capacity and a high electrical power.
Individual battery cells typically are formed as flat flexible pouch cells. Each pouch cell typically has two thin contact lugs or two flat contact conductors for the respective positive and negative poles. The contact lugs usually are arranged on opposite ends of the flexible, flat pouch cells.
The pouch cells have to be stabilized mechanically to be integrated in a battery module and the contact lugs have to be connected electrically to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,682,729 proposes accommodating the individual flat battery cells in flat frame elements, routing the contact lug between the frame elements to the adjacent battery cells and connecting them to the adjacent contact lug. A disadvantage is that the contact lugs have to be connected to one another in a complicated manner by soldering or in a similar mechanical manner to form a reliable electrical connection.
An object of the invention is to provide a mechanically stable battery arrangement comprising a plurality of battery cells that can be connected electrically to one another in a reliable manner with a low level of technical expenditure.